Luxurious
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Harta dan kekayaan menjadi identitas seseorang untuk terkenal dan menjadi orang terpandang. Tapi ada baiknya semua itu tak terjadi, menjadi kekanakan dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Semua berubah dia berharta tapi tak sama, menurutnya cinta tak dapat di bayar dengan kemewahaan ataupun segunung emas./Chap 2 Update Now!
1. Chapter 1

Luxurious

By : Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SH Always

Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Jika tak suka dengan cerita yang membosankan jangan baca deh. xD Hehe

.

.

Summary : Harta dan kekayaan menjadi identitas seseorang untuk terkenal dan menjadi orang terpandang. Tapi ada baiknya semua itu tak terjadi, menjadi kekanakan dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Semua berubah dia berharta tapi tak sama, menurutnya cinta tak dapat di bayar dengan kemewahaan ataupun segunung emas. Dan aku tau itu darimu dan takdir yang mempertemukan kita dengan sengaja ataupun tak disengaja.

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.Prolog

####

Hidup dengan kemewahan dan bergelimpangan harta itu yang sedang dirasakan Hyuuga Hinata selaku pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, perusahaan itu sudah terkenal bahkan sampai ke luar negeri karena berhasil menjalin kerjasama misal jasa pertukaran saham dengan orang Amerika.

Beban yang ditanggung Hinata lumayan berat , walau usianya cukup dini sekarang. Hinata berusia 20 tahun, dan masih menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas terkenal di Konoha. Ia harus membagi waktunya untuk sempat mengurusi perusahaan. Sebenarnya setelah lulus kuliah ia baru dapat mewarisinya, tapi karena Hiashi ingin cepat-cepat Hinata yang memimpin perusahaan jadi ya sudahlah.

Hinata kini sedikit melamun saat makan, karena ia memikirkan dirinya yang terlalu melelahkan.

Di meja makan terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring dari Hanabi dan Hiashi. Hanabi berhenti dan memandang kakaknya yang sedang melamun.

"Nee-chan.. Kenapa melamun?" Hanabi menyenggol tangan Hinata.

"E-eeh"

Hinata terkaget dan mulai kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hehe gomen Hanabi, aku sedang banyak fikiran." Hinata mengatakan itu sambil menngaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm, pasti sedang memikirkan perusahaan."

Hiashi berhenti makan dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Apa kau tak mampu mengelola perusahaan?" Tanya Hiashi mengintimidasi.

"Bisa kok ayah, aku hanya sedikit lelah karena aku tak sama seperti yang lainnya. Bermain dan merasakan apa itu—cinta" Hinata menunduk dan sedikit ada penekanan saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

'Aduh apa aku salah bicara ya.' Hinata merasa gelisah tak ada suara dari Hiashi.

"Hmm jadi itu yang kau inginkan, aku sudah menyiapkan itu semua jadi kau tak usah mempermasalahkannya."

"Maksud ayah?" Hinata menatap bingung ayahnya.

"Aku sudah mempunyai jodoh untukmu."

Hinata melotot menatap Hiashi.

'Ini bukan zaman era 70-an yang mewajibkan anak perempuannya menikah dengan cara perjodohan."

'Nee-chan dijodohkan.' Hanabi sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata, bisa ditebak wajah Hinata menunjukkan raut tak percaya.

"Ayah bercanda." Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"—Haha aku akan pergi ayah. " sungguh bukan candaan yang lucu lanjut Hinata dalam hati dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan cepat.

Agak jauh Hinata dan ia menghela nafas.

"Ayah aku akan berangkat! Hanabi kau berangkat sendiri ya!"

"Iyaa Nee-chan!" Hanabi berangkat dan sebelum itu ia mencium pipi Hiashi terlebih dahulu.

'Hinata-hinata kapan kau akan dewasa kalau kau seperti itu.'

Hiashi menatap sendu dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

.

.

.

Hinata menjalankan mobil ferari merahnya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dijodohkan begini. Kalau gitu tadi aku tak usah bicara saja." Hinata bergumam.

'Aku juga bisa cari jodoh sendiri.'

Gerbang bertuliskan Universitas Konoha itu sudah terlihat dan Hinata melajukan mobilnya ke dalam dan memarkirkannnya.

Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju kelasnya saat ini sebelum dosennya datang terlebih dahulu.

Hinata melewati lorong yang terdapat mahasiswa lain yang duduk dan melihatnya dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga. Bisa dibayang ia adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang bergelar PRINCESS di kuliah itu.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum menanggapinya, ia sekarang melihat dirinya sendiri dengan rambut digelung, kemeja simple putih dan mengenakan rok hitam selutut. Seperti model span tapi terlihat mengembang.

Hmm Hinata berfikir memakai seperti ini membuat dirinya bukan terlihat seperti mahasiswa malah seperti dosen. Haha Hinata tersenyum kecut kembali.

Tapi Hinata sudah terbiasa dan itulah yang membuat semua menoleh kepadanya, berbeda. Berani berbeda itu menakjubkan.

Anggun itulah tanggapan pertama saat melihatnya pertama kali.

Sebenarnya mahasiswa tidak diwajibkan memakai pakaian formal seperti dia sekarang, tapi ini titah ayahnya dan ia harus menurut. Pihak kuliah juga tidak mementingkan itu karena Hiashi selaku ayah dari Hinata merupakan seseorang yang terpandang di Konoha.

Jadi terlihat wajar memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu. Bukan karena tak punya uang untuk membeli baju trendi jaman sekarang. Toh dia bisa saja beli dengan uangnya yang banyak. Jadi ditekankan sekali kalau Hinata memakai itu bukan karena tak ada pakaian lain.

Melangkah dan tersenyum pada semua orang sudah selesai, pintu ruangan kelasnya kali ini juga sudah terlihat.

Hinata melenggang masuk ke dalam, sontak semua yang di dalam menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-san." Kata temanku berambut pendek dengan rambut pink, dialah Sakura Haruno. Dia juga tergolong anak orang kaya dengan cabang Haruno Corp milik ayahnya yang sempat melecit dan trending topic, walau tak sekaya Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Kata seorang lagi berambut kuning atau pirang, dia Ino Yamanaka. Dia keturunan bule, karena ayahnya dari Amerika dan Ino sempat sekolah SMA di Amerika namun kembali ke Konoha karena merindukan suasana yang lebih menyenangkan. Itu sih yang dia sering cerita pada orang-orang. Dilihat dari pakaian ketat dan minim itu sudah membuktikan budaya barat melekat padanya.

"Ohayou Nata-chan." Kata dari orang bercepol dua, Tenten namanya. Keturunan China dan masih ada ikatan saudara dengan Bruce lee. Tenten senang memakai celana merek terkenal ketimbang rok atau lain-lain yang tak dapat menutupi kakinya, istilahnya kekurangan bahan mungkin. Dialah yang paling tomboy di kelas ini. Tapi dia baik.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang menyapa Hinata, Inuzuki Kiba anak dari pemilik kebun binatang yang sudah merajalela, dan yang lainnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kursi tempat duduknya di pojok. Tempat itu yang menurutnya paling nyaman.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dosen yang mengajar tak kunjung datang.

KRIIEEK

Bunyi pintu terbuka, nampaklah dosen bermasker dan berambut perak itu masuk bersama laki-laki berkacamata tebal berambut raven dan model rambut mencuat ke atas- melawan gravitasi.

Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berceloteh ria, khususnya Ino si biang gosip langsung berhenti menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke sumber datangnya seseorang yang sedari tadi di tunggu.

"Ohayou anak-anak, hahaha." Guru itu, Kakashi Hatake dengan entengnya berjalan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah ia tak pernah melakukan salah sama sekali.

Semuanya hanya berdecih menengar apa yang Kakashi katakan. Bukan dosen yang baik, mungkin itu cap yang disuguhkan seseorang jika mengetahui tingkahnya.

"Siapa itu sensei!Kok gayanya norak gitu ." Teriak Ino, sontak semua tertawa dengan ucapannya minus Hinata yang hanya mampu memandang lelaki yang menurutnya cupu itu dengan datar.

'Bukankah ini Universitas khusus untuk orang kaya kenapa ada anak seperti dia.'

Kakashi berdehem pelan meredakan tawa yang menggema di ruang itu.

"Kenalkan dirimu."

Kakashi menepuk pelan bahunya dan sedikit berbisik.—kuatkan dirimu nak—

Sasuke segera menatap Kakashi dengan tajam, sayangnya itu tak terlihat karena ia memakai kacamata yang tebalnya minta ampun.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Hanya itu saja! Margamu apa?" Sakura sekarang yang bersuara.

"Hn, tidak ada."

"Masak sih, anak orang miskin ya?" Ino menimpali ucapan Sakura.

'Chh, semua orang kaya sama saja.'

"Sudah hentikan kalian tidak baik melakukan itu padanya. Kalau memang dia miskin itu memang takdirnya." Sungguh kau tau Hinata kata-kata mutiara yang kau katakan itu sungguh tak membantu mencairkan suasana.

Gelak tawa kembali muncul.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan an ke kiri, dia berniat untuk membela laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu, kenapa malah jadinya seperti dia tambah membuatnya malu.

Sungguh ini tak disengaja.

"Baiklah Sasuke duduk di tempat kosong disana," Kakashi menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

####

Lanjut / Tidak ?

Ide ini muncul jadi aku buat deh. Padahal fic lain belum kelar malah bikin lagi fic lebih gak jelas :v


	2. Chapter 2

Luxurious

By : Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SH Always

Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Jika tak suka dengan cerita yang membosankan jangan baca deh. xD Hehe dan alur yang tiba-tiba cepat dan tiba-tiba melambat.

.

.

Summary : Harta dan kekayaan menjadi identitas seseorang untuk terkenal dan menjadi orang terpandang. Tapi ada baiknya semua itu tak terjadi, menjadi kekanakan dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Semua berubah dia berharta tapi tak sama, menurutnya cinta tak dapat di bayar dengan kemewahaan ataupun segunung emas. Dan aku tau itu darimu dan takdir yang mempertemukan kita dengan sengaja ataupun tak disengaja.

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

####

Setelah kejadian gelak tawa yang terjadi secara tak sengaja itu dilakukan oleh Hinata membuatnya merasa ingin melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya — memastikan apa dia merasa sebal atau akan marah atas kelakuannya.

Hinata melakukan itu berulang-ulang, tapi Sasuke masih menampakan wajah datar andalannya .

'Apa yang sebenarnya ia pandang dariku.' Batin Sasuke agak risih.

Namun Sasuke merasa heran, bukannya selama ini orang memandangnya aneh. Tapi ini dari sudut pemikiran Sasuke siswi itu memandang seolah-olah ia telah melakukan hal fatal yang membuat Sasuke marah. Jujur saja walau Sasuke sebal, tapi ia sudah menerima perlakuan itu. Toh itu hak mereka. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

'Bagaimana ini aku tidak fokus sama sekali pada pelajaran. Dia bahkan tak menatapku sama sekali.' Hinata menghela nafas dan itu disadari oleh Sasuke.

Dan karena keresahan yang dialami Hinata, ia memutuskan akan mengajak Sasuke bicara saat istirahat. Untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

.

.

TENG

TENG

TENG

Suara denting bel berbunyi. Semua siswa siswi berhambur keluar dan ada juga yang sedang membenarkan make up yang sedikit terkena keringat.

Ada yang sedang bergosip dan melakukan kesibukan lain.

Sedangkan Hinata masih terlihat menata buku dan cepat-cepat memasukannya ke dalam tas, karena sadar empat temannya datang menghampiri dia.

"Hin. Yuk ke kantin dan jangan lupa kalau janjimu kemarin adalah mentraktir kami. Aku kan sudah kemarin, jadi giliran kau." Kata Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Walau dilihat dia langsing tapi dia sangat suka nyemil dan tak perlu khawatir untuk gemuk karena dirumahnya sudah ada tempat olahraga sendiri.

"Kau itu makan mulu Ino-pig. Nanti mau jadi gendut kayak Chouji kripik itu ya!" Kata Sakura meledek.

"Dari pada kau makan cuma makanan instan, tidak menyehatkan Sa-ku-rata!" Ino berkacak pinggang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hinata dan Tenten yang ada di sebelah mereka hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja.

Mereka saling adu deathglare mematikan masing-masing.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar." Hinata menengahi.

"Kalian tidak capek apa setiap hari bertengkar? Nata-chan lebih baik kita cepat ke kantin." Ten-ten yang sedari tadi diam pun berbicara dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan Hinata.

"E-eh tunggu—" Hinata menoleh ke kursi sebelahnya.

Kosong.

'Kenapa dia cepat sekali. Kemana perginya, padahal aku ingin minta maaf padanya.'

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" Ino yang mengalah atas pertengkaran tadi, sekarang memandang Hinata diikuti Sakura dan Tenten.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

'Telat yah, mungkin ia sekarang sudah istirahat.'

"Ya sudah ayo!" Tenten menarik Hinata menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang tidur di tempat duduk panjang disana.

Sepi adalah sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Wajah yang putih bersih dan tak ada satu jerawat pun, ia nampak sangat tampan. Kacamata yang ia pakai pun terlepas dan tergeletak manis di sampingnya. Mungkin kalau ada yang melihatnya seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang mengejeknya inilah atau itulah.

Drrtt… Drrt… Drrt…

Ponsel yang ia bawa di saku celananya bergetar lama, itu pertanda ada seseorang disana yang sedang memanggilnya.

'Ch, tak seharusnya aku mengaktifkan ponselku. Mengganggu!'

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Terlihat ponsel yang lumayan besar dimilikinya.

.

Fugaku Calling…

.

Sasuke melirik malas layar ponsel yang menampilkan siapa yang menelponnya itu.

Ia mengabaikannya dan menonaktifkan ponselnya.

'Aku belum bisa menghubungimu saat ini.' Batin Sasuke sampil menumpukkan tangannya di wajahnya.

Helaan demi helaan nafas berhembus dari mulutnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan sejenak dirinya di tempat yang sangat-sangat menenangkan ini.

Mungkin hanya dia yang pertama menemukan tempat ini.

.

.

.

Menoleh ke samping ia duduk.

'Tidak ada.'

"..."

Menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Kosong.

Hinata menghela nafas berat.

'Kemana Sasuke, kenapa ia tidak ikut pelajaran? Dan yang paling aku heran, kenapa sekarang aku jadi sangat khawatir?' Hinata membatin.

15 menit sudah berlalu, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Hinata yang biasanya mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan dosennya yang satu ini. Dia adalah Kurenai-sensei, dosen terfavorit menurut Hinata. Tapi sekarang malah masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Sungguh benar-benar membingungkan.

"Ta-chan—Psst…Hinata Chan." Ino menggerak-nggerakan kedua telapaknya di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata sontak kaget, karena dia tadi sedang tidak fokus- alias memilirkan seseorang.

"Ino-chan? Apa?"

"Kau dari tadi ku panggil, malah melamun? Ada apa? Kau menyesal telah menaktrir kami tadi?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"E-eh— Tidak kok bukan soal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal kok." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu soal apa?" Ten-ten yang sedari mencuri dengar mulai ikut bertanya ke Hinata.

"Tidak ada kok." Hinata kembali memfokuskan kembali fikiran yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk memikirkan seseorang yang baru ia tahunya.

Teman-temannya yang melihat itu hanya menghendikan bahu dan kembali menatap dosen yang menurutnya benar-benar membosankan.

.

.

.

"Enghh."

Gumaman seorang pria yang sepertinya sedari tadi menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Pasti kalian tau, dia Uchiha Sasuke character utama dalam fic ini.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan tak fokus. Maklum kan baru bangun tidur.

'Di atap yah.'

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Sejenak dia mulai termenung. Seperti ada yang terlupakan olehnya. Tapi apa itu ya? Begitu yang difikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyelami ingatannya.

Setelah lama akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa dia tertidur di atap sekolah ini setelah istirahat. Yah tertidur lelap.

Dan yang terpenting jam berapakah ini?

'Ck, sial.'

Sasuke yang melihat jamnya menunjukkan angka 13.15. Whaat! Yang artinya ia sudah tidur selama 2 jam. Dan yang terpenting dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran dihari pertama dia masuk sekolah.

Betapa sialnya Sasuke hari ini. Entahlah.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menulusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi tanpa adanya siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Itu artinya memang sekarang sedang ada materi yang akan disampaikan untuk mereka dengar.

Sasuke sudah melihat jelas ruang kelasnya di depannya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, bukan masalah ia gugup atau apa. Tapi ia lupa identitasnya sebagai orang 'itu' tidak dijadikan sebagai alasan. Nah sekarang ia sudah menjadi seperti ini.

Hari pertama lagi, seumur-seumur baru kali ini Sasuke mengalami hal seperi ini Salahkan tidur Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini kurang teratur.

Krieet

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke, sontak semua orang yang berada di dalam melihat siapa yang datang pada saat jam pelajaran ini.

'Sasuke.'

Hinata menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya berfikir kemana-kemana tadi.

'Akhirnya datang, untunglah dia tidak apa-apa.'

Hinata mengelus dadanya dan ia terlonjak.

'Kenapa aku malah merasa seperti ini pada orang yang hanya baru tahu itu.'

"Sasuke-san, kenapa Anda bisa sampai tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran Saya?" Kata Kurenai dengan tegas.

"Go-" Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjawab apa yang di tanyakan Kurenai namun sudah dipotong oleh suara cempreng seseorang beralis tebal.

"Paling-paling dia lupa bagaimana kembali ke kelasnya!" Ejeknya, ia bernama Lee.

"HAAHAHAHAHA." Suara gelak tawa tak terelakkan.

"Sudah maklumi saja teman-teman." Ino mencoba menengahi kegaduhan itu.

Semua berhenti tertawa dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Biasanya yang suka mengejek atau mengolok-ngolok murid baru juga dia.

Sekarang malah—

"Dia kan kampung." Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya itu dengan menunjukan senyuman manis andalannya.

Semuanya sontak kembali tertawa.

"Ku kira kau jadi baik ino-pig. Nyatanya." Kata Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Seperti biasa mana mungkin ada yang mau membela saat aku seperti ini.' Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Ingin rasanya dia memukul dan menampar semua yang menertawakannya.

'Biasanya aku ikut tertawa, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ya.' Hinata menatap Sasuke prihatin.

"Sudah diam semua, Baiklah karena ini memang hari pertamamu saya maklumi." Ucap Kurenai.

"Ha'i. Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Saat di tempatnya dia sama sekali tak melihat tasnya berada pada tempatnya.

Ada tarikan di ujung seragamnya.

"Sasuke, tasmu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah orang yang menarik seragamnya itu. Ia bisa melihat tas itu memang ada di dia. Hinata yang menyodorkan itu.

"Tadi ada yang ingin mengambil tasmu jadi ku amankan." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya pada Hinata. Tapi ia tetap mengambil tasnya dan duduk di tempatnya. Ia melihat di dalam tasnya tidak ada tanda-tanda yang aneh. Isinya tidak berkurang atau pun bertambah.

.

.

.

KRIING

KRIIING

KRIIIING

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar nyaring. Semua berhambur keluar satu per satu.

"Hinata-chan ayo pulang!"

"Ayo Nata-chan."

"Hinata-san kau tak lupa akan pergi ke salon kan. Salon akatsuki." Sakura mengucapkan itu dengan semangat.

"Kalau untuk urusan ke salon itu kau semangat, Haruno-san. Sasori-kun kan ada yang punya." Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Biarin! Weeek." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya itu fokus melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju keluar dan sekarang semakin menjauh sampai ia sudah hilang dari pandangan Hinata.

'Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan saat pulang ini. Demi nama Hyuuga ia akan minta maaf.'

"Hin-Hin—Wooy!" Ino berteriak dan refleks ia melihat Ino.

"Ino-chan, Ten-ten-chan dan Sakura-chan aku ada urusan duluan ya."

Hinata meninggalkan teman-temannya itu dengan cepat. Ia berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Ino, Sakura dan Ten-ten kecewa karena Hinata temannya tidak ikut untuk jalan-jalan dan pergi ke Salon.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

.

.

.

Aku tidak boleh kehilangan dia.

Aku belari sekuat tenagaku. Benar-benar menggunakan span itu menyulitkan ia untuk berlari. Kalau nanti dipaksa-paksa bakal robek.

Hilang sudah martabatku sebagai Hyuuga.

Dia disana dan… Berbelok.

Ck sial.

Hossh Hossh.. Lelahnya..

Peluh keringat menetes dariku.

Tapi yang ku bingungkan, dimana dia sekarang? Setelah berbelok ia malah melihat lorong yang sepi.

—Menoleh ke depan

—Ke kanan-kiri tidak ada

Kenapa ia bisa secepat itu.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku." Suara berat itu berasal dari belakangku.

Aku refleks menjerit dan melihat ke belakang.

"Sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, untunglah ku kira siapa.

Yah sekarang aku menemukannya dan sekarang disini sepi.

Ia bisa mengucapkan maafnya.

"A-aku…" Aku tercekat tak mampu melanjutkan apa yang aku ingin ucapkan.

Sekarang Sasuke didepannya sedang menatapnya tajam dibalik kacamatanya.

Kalau dilihat dari sedekat ini mata itu benar-benar indah. Hitam pekat bagai malam yang menghanyutkan.

Aku terdiam cukup lama memandanginya.

.

.

Hinata POV END

.

.

Hinata memandang lekat wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah memandangiku?" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Go-gomen."

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, jangan menggangguku."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke saat itu hanya mampu menatap Sasuke dengan kaget.

"Kau hanya mau mengejekku seperti teman-temanmu kan, aku pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melenggang pergi

'Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu.'

"Sasuke!"

Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Hinata yang berjalan dengan terseok-seok karena memakai span itu hanya merutuk dalam hati. Lain kali ia akan pakai celana panjang saja.

Bukk..

Hinata yang tak melihat jalan di depannya tak tau bahwa Sasuke sudah berhenti sedari tadi. Alhasil ia menubruk punggung Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengejekmu!" Hinata berteriak.

Sasuke menoleh sambil menyeringai.

'Tidak mengejek. Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang sedari tadi mengganggunya saat ia jadi tak kaya?'

"Hyuuga ya, hmm… Bukankah semua orang Hyuuga sombong dan suka menghamburkan uang."

JLEB

Hinata merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Sasuke. Memang ia suka sekali membelanjakan atau menghambur-hamburkan uangnya tapi sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk bertingkah sombong.

"Kenapa diam." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dalam hati ia tersenyum karena melihat seseorang di depannya mematung sambil merenung memikirkan hal itu.

"Y-ya aku memang seperti itu." Hinata mengucapkan itu tanpa melihat ke Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau berbicara padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

"Tunggu— Aku akan berubah kok." Hinata yang tau Sasuke akan pergi, ia cepat-cepat mengucapkan itu.

"Berubah?" Sasuke yang melihat Hinata seantusias itu dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia punya rencana di kepalanya.

'Tidak ada salahnya membantu gadis di depannya ini.'

"Pulanglah nanti kau akan tahu sesuatu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa dicegah.

Tanpa mereka tahu, mereka sama tersenyum tipis.

Hinata terlonjak melihat kertas kecil tak jauh darinya, ia memungut kertas itu.

Nomer. Jangan-jangan… Sasuke ya.

'Aduh aku lupa minta maaf. Hm sudahlah.' Hinata menepuk kepalanya.

'Tapi tidak tau kenapa Aku malah tertarik pada orang sepertinya. Aku suka orang yang apa adanya.' Hinata tersenyum dalam hati.

.

.

.

TUUT

TUUT

TUUT

Klik.

"Tou-san…"

'...'

"Hn, gomen."

'...'

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang itu."

'...'

"Hn, Hyuuga itu."

'...'

"Hn, lumayan." —menarik tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

'...'

"Yahh, itulah tujuanku menelfonmu."

'...'

"Yah aku akan pulang."

'...'

Tuutt…Tuut…Tuut…

Sasuke melihat ke layar ponselnya, ia tak menyangka akan menelfonnya disaat-saat seperti ini.

'Tapi, Hyuuga itu. Aku ingin melihat apa ia bisa berubah?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Trimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah mereview, maaf kalau ga bisa ngebalas satu-satu. Ini fic udah update. Ini alurnya lambat banget. Jadi gomen minna-san.

Mind To RnR Again? XD


End file.
